


Rescue Me

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Feb Fluff 2020 [1]
Category: Legends of Tomorrow, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Next Generation, firestorm 3.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Firestorm 3.0 + Valentines day
Series: Feb Fluff 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619671
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Rescue Me

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to yet another series. I plan on having 1 fluffy fic uploaded everyday from now to Valentines day, anything after that is considered bonus fic. There should be no angst this month at all, only fluffy content. If you have any prompts or ideas for this series, you can send them to me @ Mickeysjones.tumblr.com

There is a lot of things that have happened in Ronnie's life that he never thought would happen to him. He became a Legend, yes he was pretty much groomed to be a Legend because the entire concept of time travel was cool to his 5 year old mind, but he never thought it would happen. He got Firestorm abilities, also something that he didn't think would happen, but despite outsider opinions, Ronnie was smart and he figured out how to give himself this ability by age 10. He never thought he would be in a serious relationship with Elizabeth Queen, the girl who had one committed relationship before him and then dated around for 3 years after it ended before they started dating.

And he never thought he would be spending Valentines day with four different women.

The first woman was Eliza, his girlfriend of 5 years. He's proposed so many times, she never says no, but she never takes the ring. It's becoming an inside joke. He doesn't mind that, it's not like they have to get married. But it would be nice to call her his wife.

For Eliza, he got up early and went to the store. She hates cliches, she hates all the stereotypes of Valentines day. So naturally he bought her flowers and chocolates in a heart container and left them by her side of the bed. He also left her a note with a smiley face and a "Happy Valentines day" She would claim to hate it, but she'd secretly love it.

The next woman was Megan, the 3 year old little girl who owns his entire heart. She's the reason he is where he is today. 4 years ago, Valentines day was an absolute disaster, he and Eliza broke up, everything was a mess. But then Megan came along, Eliza and Ronnie got back together, and they've never been stronger. Megan is currently 3, she'll be 4 later this year. He knows he shouldn't have bought her the 40 dollar heart filled with different chocolates, but he bought one for Eliza and he loves both of them equally. So he bought a 3 year old 40 dollars worth of chocolate. He's trying to win a "World's best Dad" mug for Father's day. Eliza might kick him out after she eats this candy, though.

Once those two got their gifts, he was ready to sneak out of the house. It wasn't to do anything suspicious, it might sound like it, he's sneaking out on Valentines day to see two other girls while his family is asleep. But it was completely innocent.

Ronnie made his way from his small apartment in Central City to an even smaller apartment on the other side of Central City. The commute took about 15 minutes. There were a lot of people shopping last minute for Valentines gifts.

He made it to this even smaller apartment and knocked on the door, two shopping bags in hand. Each shopping bag was clear plastic and you could see that there were flowers and chocolate hearts inside.

The door swung open, a very tired Chloe stood in front of him. She looked at the bags, then at him. "Why are you here so early?" She asked, moving out of the way so he could walk in.

He handed her one of the bags as he walked past her and into the apartment. "Liz and Meg are still sleeping." He shrugged, turning around to look at Chloe. "Thought I'd stop by and see my second favorite girls."

Chloe smiled, looking inside of the bag. "You know Valentines day is for people in a relationship, right?" She looked up at him again.

"We've been working together for over 10 years, Clo." He looked around the apartment. "I thought it was appropriate."

"Still, you should be home with Eliza and Megan."

"I'll be home soon." He waved off her comment, turning around and walking further into the apartment. "Is Martina still here?"

Chloe pointed to the back bedroom. "She pushed her flight off for tomorrow."

Ronnie nodded, walking over to the bedroom on the other side of the apartment. He lightly knocked on the door before opening it.

Inside, the light from the window shined dimly, the curtains were doing a great job shutting out the light. The bed was a mess and Martina sat in it, playing on her phone.

"Wake up."

Martina looked up at Ronnie. "I'm awake, just not out of bed."

Ronnie pulled the bag through the door and held it up. "Happy Valentines day."

Martina smiled, leaning up and sitting her phone down to reach for the bag. Ronnie walked into the bedroom and lightly tossed the bag to the bed. She rummaged through it and pulled out the flowers first.

"Aw, Ronnie." She looked up at him. "You didn't have to do this."

"We're a team, it's what we do."

"Valentines day is for couples, you should be with Eliza."

"You and Clo are the same person, I swear." He mumbled, sitting on the foot on the bed. "She was up late, I'm letting her rest."

"So you're here?"

He shrugged. "It's here or I go spend Valentines morning with my mother and her new boyfriend."

Martina looked back at the bag, then at Ronnie. "Good choice."

He nodded, standing back up. "Get out of bed, let's kick Chloe's ass at Mario Kart."

"I heard that!" Chloe yelled from the other room.

"You were supposed to!"

Martina laughed, sliding out of the blanket and off of the bed. "You kick her ass, I'll kick yours."

Ronnie gasped, then nodded, following her out of the bedroom. "Yeah, actually that's probably how it'll work."


End file.
